Vampire et calice : une vie pas si sanglante que ça
by Zinee
Summary: Et si Hermione n'était plus amoureuse de Ronald durant leur septième année à Poudlard. Et si Hermione ne se mariait pas avec lui ? Légèrement, voire beaucoup, UA. Yuri (femslash, F/F), Yaoi (slash, M/M) et het M/F.
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** Vampire et calice : une vie pas si sanglante que ça. (au début, ça devait être le titre du livre puis une erreur d'écriture, ça c'est retrouvé sans les mots "de couple")

 **Auteur :** Zinee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à Dame J. K. Rowling, à part le scénario et le livre qu'Hermione emprunte... :D

 **Résumé :** J'uis pourrie en résumé, je vais essayer de me débrouiller : et si Hermione n'était plus amoureuse de Ronald durant leur septième année à Poudlard. Et si Hermione ne se mariait pas avec lui ? **Yuri, yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir !**

 **Contexte :** Cette histoire se passe entre la fin du tome 7 et son épilogue. Hermione et Ron ne sont plus ensemble depuis la rentrée de cette année-ci, c'est-à-dire juste avant le 1er Septembre 1998. Dean et Seamus sortent déjà ensemble depuis la veille de Noël 1998, Ginny et Luna aussi (depuis deux semaines avant la St Valentin), ainsi que Neville et Hannah (depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard à la St Valentin). La suite dans la fanfiction qui suit...

 **Note :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes et s'il n'y en a pas, moi être contente...

* * *

 **Vampire et calice : une vie pas si sanglante que ça.**

 **Chapitre I**

Hermione Granger était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard en train d'essayer d'attraper le manuel de métamorphose avancée quand elle sentit un corps féminin se glisser derrière son dos et un souffle chaud sur son oreille lui murmurer :

_ Alors Grangie, besoin d'aide ?

Hermione fut troublée par ses paroles aussi bien moqueuses que séduisantes et troublée aussi par la personne qui les avait dites qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione vérifia si elle avait vu juste en regardant qui se trouvait collée contre elle. _C'est bien Parkinson, se dit-elle, mais pourquoi est-elle aussi proche de moi._

En effet, Pansy s'était mise de façon à ce que si sa petite Grangie tournait la tête, leurs lèvres seraient séparées que par quelques centimètres.

Hermione commença à s'avancer vers ces lèvres tentatrices tandis que la Serpentard en faisait tout autant qu'elle. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent d'abord lentement puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné.

Hermione fut retournée vers Pansy et soulevée jusqu'au rebord de l'étagère se trouvant maintenant derrière elle.

Parkinson posa sa main sur la cuisse de la Gryffondor et commença à la remonter vers la culotte d'Hermione quand celle-ci l'arrêta, se recula d'elle, à bout de souffle et lui dit :

_ On ne peut pas continuer tout ça autre part qu'ici dans la bibliothèque de Poud...

Elle venait d'être interrompue par la bouche de Pansy qui savait que quand Granger commençait à parler, ça pouvait durer des lustres.

Hermiona la repoussa, le visage rouge, étant donné que Pansy avait toujours sa main sur sa cuisse et la malaxait, et elle lui dit :

_ Pansy, c'est pas que _ça_ me plaît pas mais si quelqu'un nous surprend...

_ Hermione, je m'en fous complètement et si quelqu'un nous surprend, comme tu dis, ça m'est égal, OK ?, la coupa Pansy en lui prenant le visage en coupe et de ce fait, elle lâcha la cuisse d'Hermione qui recouvra quelques couleurs.

Pansy l'embrassa de nouveau, une fois le baiser fini, elle s'exclama, moqueuse :

_ Tu veux que je t'attrape le livre que tu avais du mal à saisir tout à l'heure ?

_ Hum, oui... enfin si ça t'ennuie pas, dit Hermione, le rouge était réapparu sur ses joues.

Pansy l'enleva de sur le rebord et l'éloigna de l'étagère pour récupérer...

_ _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_ , t'es sérieuse, Grangie ?

_ Oui, très. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !, s'énerva Hermione en la tapant légèrement à l'épaule.

_ Même pas mal !, lui fit Parkinson en lui tendant le manuel tant désiré et recherché par Hermione. Si tu le veux, embrasses-moi.

Voyant Hermione s'approcher d'elle, elle précisa :

_ Sur la bouche et passionnément, s'il te plaît.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et, prenant son courage à deux mains -heureusement pour une Gryffondor-, mit ses mains derrière le cou de la Serpentard. Cette dernière mit les siennes sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis et lui demanda :

_ Tu comptes me faire mariner longtemps ou tu comptes m'embrasser passioné...

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de sa brune sur les siennnes, Hermione entrouvra ses lèvres et caressa de sa langue les lèvres de Pansy. Accédant à sa requête, elle laissa passer la langue de la Gryffondor entre ses lèvres. Leurs langues se touchèrent, les électrisant toutes les deux puis peu à peu, elles commencèrent un ballet endiablé, passionné.

Les mains d'Hermione aggrippèrent les cheveux de Pansy tandis que cette dernière bougea ses mains de ses hanches à ses fesses et les malaxa duement. Hermione pensa _"C'est trop on après 8 mois sans relation..."_ Puis, tout à coup, Hermione éloigna Pansy d'elle et lui dit rapidement :

_ Je dois aller dire à Mrs Pince que je prends ce livre.

Une fois ces paroles dites, elle s'enfuya vers une autre rangée de la bibliothèque où elle respira plus librement et la Gryffondor alla vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire où Mrs Pince lui dit :

_ Bonjour !

_ Bonjour, Mrs Pince ! Ça serait pour emprunter ce manuel de métamorphose avancée. Hermione regarda autour d'elle puis continua : ... et un livre sur les vampires.

Mrs Pince alla chercher le carnet des emprunts dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque. Hermione fut seule et attendit patiemment que la vieille bibliothécaire revienne.

_ Sur les vampires, il y a un très bon livre qui s'appelle _Vampire et Calice : une vie de couple pas si sanglante que ça_ , lui susurra Pansy en lui dévoilant l'une de ses canines **très** pointue et en enserrant ses hanches dos à elle près de son corps.

_ Mrs Pince, je me suis souvenue d'un titre de livre, ça s'appelle _Vampire et Calice : une vie de couple pas si sanglante que ça_ , fit Hermione à la bibliothécaire en réponse à ce que Pansy avait dit.

Le temps qu'elle dise cela, Pansy s'était échappée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

 _Bon, maintenant, je souffle un grand coup._ Le coeur de la Gryffondor battait si vite qu'ellle se demandait s'il n'allait pas bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Dès que Mrs Pince eût finie avec le carnet des emprunts, posée les livres sur le bureau, Hermione prit les livres et s'en alla en lançant un vague au revoir à la vieille dame derrière son bureau.

 **^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^**

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, Hermione arriva encore et toujours la première depuis cette année. Elle s'installa à la table des rouges et ors. Elle sortit de son sac de cours _Vampire et Calice : une vie de couple pas si sanglante que ça_ et le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Puis elle décolla du manuel sa couverture et la colla sur celle du livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Après avoir fait ça, elle lut ce livre fort intéressant tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'avait plus de lait pour tremper ses toats dans son bol, jusqu'à que son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, le lui dise.

_ Merci Harry, le remercia Hermione en se reservant du lait.

Elle se replongea dans son bouquin. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan arrivèrent bras dessus, bras dessous et firent remarquer que Hermione avait une marque rouge dans son cou.

La née-Moldue, absorbée complètement dans son livre, n'entendit pas les remarques des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Avançant vers elle, Ronald le lui fit remarquer de nouveau en précisant que c'était un suçon et pas une simple marque rouge en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui sursauta en sentant un poids sur ses épaules, elle referma vite fait le livre sur les vampires et lui jeta un sort informulé permettant de ne pas être lisible par les camarades de la Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Il se passe que tu as un "suçon" dans le cou, lui dit Ginny qui s'était approchée de la table des Gryffondor pendant tout le remue-ménage d'Hermione. Et tout le monde le voit...

Hermione découvrit les quelques dizaines de regards de sa table mais aussi des autres, y compris les Serpentard qui observaient son cou. Elle défit son chignon à la vitesse du son. Harry, plus pour se moquer d'elle que la rassurer, lui dit :

_ On a absolument rien vu, Hermione. Rien de rien, rien du tout...

_ Tu te trouves drôle, Harry ? Parce que, moi, je ne trouve pas ça marrant !

_ Ah bon ! Moi, je crois que si, c'est marrant ! Regarde autour de toi, tout le monde rigole, même Sir Nicholas.

Hermione observa autour d'elle ses camarades hilares (et le(s) fantôme(s)), se renfrogna et en marmonnant -et prenant ses affaires-, elle se leva de sa table et quittta la Grande Salle.

Au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, elle percuta quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un était Parkinson. Elles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une minute. Puis, toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers des directions différentes, une vers la table la plus à gauche -par rapport à l'entrée quand on vient de l'extérieur-, et l'autre vers sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef...

* * *

À suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises), des sugestions de scénarios ou de corrections de phrases maldites (c'est mon défaut ainsi que le vocabulaire), je suis preneuse... Ainsi que pour le résumé...

Zinee.


	2. Chapitre II

**Titre :** Vampire et calice : une vie pas si sanglante que ça. (au début, ça devait être le titre du livre mais une erreur d'écriture, ça s'est retrouvé sans les mots "de couple")

 **Auteure :** Zinee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout à Dame J. K. Rowling, à part le scénario et le livre qu'Hermione emprunte... :D

 **Résumé :** J'uis pourrie en résumé, je vais essayer de me débrouiller : et si Hermione n'était plus amoureuse de Ronald durant leur septième année à Poudlard. Et si Hermione ne se mariait pas avec lui ? **Yuri, yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir !**

 **Contexte :** Cette histoire se passe entre la fin du tome 7 et son épilogue. Hermione et Ron ne sont plus ensemble depuis la rentrée de cette année-ci, c'est-à-dire juste avant le 1er Septembre 1998. Dean et Seamus sortent déjà ensemble depuis la veille de Noël 1998, Ginny et Luna aussi (depuis deux semaines avant la St Valentin), ainsi que Neville et Hannah (depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard à la St Valentin). La suite dans la fanfiction qui suit...

 **Note :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes et s'il n'y en a pas, moi être contente...

 **Remerciements :** À tous ceux qui ont mis une review, qui ont mis en favoris et/ou qui me suivent : **Subaru-2501** , **LucileEvilRegal** , **sachan972** , **LOORELAI3** , **anthounyy** (= **plumeduphenix** ), **Delphine03** , **FrenchGleek64** , **Malice22** , **Mbou** , **OoO-RED-OoO** , **wolfstaristhecutestthingever** , **Shamaya** , **Natsu'eichi** , **DamOune** , **severine32** , **Thookie** , **Maguie** et les anonymes ( **Ivezho** et **Laulink** ). Et ce qui lisent sans rien dire..., je vous aime quand même.

Réponses aux reviewiers anonymes à l'adresse suivante : forum/R%C3 %A9ponses -aux-reviews -anonymes/ 182024 / (supprimer les espaces).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes (et tous ;-D) !

* * *

 **Vampire et calice : une vie pas si sanglante que ça.**

 **Chapitre II**

Pansy s'était réveilée avec l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque, même s'il n'était que 6 H 30.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait y aller mais elle se leva de son lit et commença à s'habiller quand elle remarqua dans la glace sur son armoire le reflet de Bullstrode qui la regardait l'air interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Parkinson ?

_ Tu vois pas que je m'habille, Millicent ? T'es vachement conne le matin, ma pauvre, lui dit Pansy pour se foutre d'elle en finissant de mettre la dernière agrafe de son soutien-gorge et en choississant une robe mi-cuisse et les manches arrivant au-dessus du coude.

_ Roh, fais pas chier, Pansy. Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire et où tu vas si tôt le matin ?

_ Chut ! J'essaye de dormir, merde !, fit la benjamine Greengrass en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin d'un coup de baguette magique fluide et les insonorisa.

_ Wouah ! J'adore cette gamine, firent Bullstrode et Parkinson.

Une courte pause se fit dans le dortoir des filles de septième et huitième année de Serpentard durant laquelle, la jeune femme moins costaud que sa camarade -c'est-à-dire Pansy par rapport à Millicent- enfilait la robe choisie tout à l'heure.

_ Où tu vas, habillée comme ça ?, lui redemanda la jeune femme musclée.

_ Cela ne te concerne nullement, répondit l'autre Serpentard en enfilant des baskets à ses pieds.

La jeune femme prit son sac de cours et sortit du repère des Serpentard, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer par ses camarades.

 **^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^**

Arrivée à destination, elle chercha une personne qui était inconnue à la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Finalement, elle arriva vers la rangée de la bibliothèque concernant les études supérieures dans le monde sorcier où elle vit une Gryffondor de son année reconnue comme étant Hermione Granger, elle s'approcha, colla son corps au dos de celle-ci et murmura à son oreille :

_ Alors Grangie, besoin d'aide ?

Elle remarqua le trouble de sa lionne, étant donné que pour deux femmes avoir les lèvres qui n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres devrait être bizarre pour une jeune femme -Hermione était une Moldue à la base, du coup...- ne connaissant rien sur l'homosexualité. Elle contasta également que Hermione avançait sa tête doucement vers elle. Alors, elle n'eût d'autres choix que de s'avancer à son tour (NdA : mon œil, oui !).

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, cela se fit d'abord lentement puis ensuite cela devint de plus en plus passionné.

Pansy tourna notre chère Gryffondor vers elle, la souleva et l'assit sur le rebord de l'étagère. La brune commença à remonter sa main de l'extérieur de sa cuisse à l'intérieur de celle-ci, légèrement plus haut que précedemment. Elle allait arriver vers la culotte déjà bien mouillée de Hermione quand les mains de cette dernière se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la repousser.

_ On ne peut pas continuer tout ça autre part qu'ici dans la bibliothèque de Poud...

Ayant marre des paroles de la châtaine, elle avait interrompue de la plus gentille des manières, soit en l'embrassant. Car elle savait, juste en suivant le cours de Potions, qu'elle avait tendance à tergiverser pendant de longues heures. Elle caressa de sa main la cuisse de l'autre femme. Mais "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" en décida autrement puisqu'elle la repoussa une nouvelle fois et, toujours à bout de souffle et le visage rouge, lui dit :

_ Pansy, c'est pas que _ça_ me plaît pas mais si quelqu'un nous surprend...

_ Hermione, je m'en fous complètement, la coupa Pansy en lui prenant le visage en coupe et de ce fait, lâcha la cuisse d'Hermione qui recouvra quelques couleurs, et si quelqu'un nous surprend, comme tu dis, ça m'est égal, OK ?

Pour couper court aux pensées de la Gryffondor, Pansy l'embrassa encore une fois, ensuite elle lui dit d'un ton pince-sans-rire :

_ Tu veux que je t'apprape le livre que tu avais du mal à saisir tout à l'heure ?

Pansy vit Grangie rougir comme une pucelle.

_ Hum, oui... enfin si ça t'ennuie pas, dit-elle à Parkinson.

Cette dernière la porta jusqu'au sol légèrement plus loin de l'étagère. _Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utiliser un Accio pour attraper son fichu bouquin ? Elle n'est pas si "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" que ça._ La Serpentard attrapa sans l'aide de la magie ce "fichu bouquin" qui était le _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_ :

_ T'es sérieuse, Grangie ?

_ Oui, très, répondit la susnommée qui, n'étant pas contente du surnom, continua : Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

La châtaine tapa légèrement à l'épaule sa camarade.

_ Même pas mal !, lui dit-elle.

Elle tendit le manuel attrapé plus tôt mais juste avant que l'autre l'attrapât, elle le ramena vers elle.

_ Si tu le veux, enbrasses-moi.

Croyant qu'elle allait se défiler, elle spécifia :

_ Sur la bouche et passionnément, s'il te plaît.

Elle aperçut la lionne déglutir. _Oh, je lui fais de l'effet apparemment... Ou alors, elle a peur de "m'embrasser" ; étrange pour une Gryffondor, et apparemment, elle a pas l'air de se décider_. Pansy demanda à Hermione :

_ Tu comptes me faire mariner longtemps ou tu comptes m'embrasser passionné...

Elle se fit couper dans sa question par les lèvres de la châtaine. Elle la sentit entrouvrir ses lèvres pour quémander avec sa langue l'accès à la bouche de Pansy. Elle y accéda. Leurs langues se caressèrent puis entamèrent une danse passionné. Ses mains allèrent dans les cheveux de la Serpentard pendant que la brune mit les siennes sur les fesses de la lionne et malaxa cette partie de son corps. Hermione sembla bien loin du monde de la réalité, Pansy décida de laisser sa bouche le temps de lui faire un suçon puis elle revint à la bouche de la Gryffondor avec les canines sorties. Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de dévorer sa langue -au sens littéral du terme-, Hermione la repoussa et dit :

_ Je dois aller dire à Mrs Pince que je prends ce livre.

Et sur ces paroles, elle planta Parkinson qui alla regarder ce qu'elle allait faire. _Je lui ai fait peur ! Elle ne sait pas quel livre prendre sur les vampires, je lui proposes et je rejoins la salle commune des Serpentard_. Elle fit ce qu'elle venait de penser : elle s'appocha de la lionne quand Mrs Pince partit vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Parkinson se colla contre son dos et enserra de ses bras ses hanches pour les plaquer contre son bas-ventre.

_ Sur les vampires, il y a un très bon livre qui s'appelle _Vampire et Calice : une vie de couple pas si sanglante que ça_ , dit-elle.

Elle s'en alla pendant qu'Hermione disait :

_ Mrs Pince, je me suis souvenue d'un titre de livre, ça s'appelle _Vampire et Calice : une vie de couple pas si sanglante que ça_.

 **^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^**

Arrivée au premier étage, elle n'hésita que cinq secondes avant de se diriger vers son ami Drago Malefoy qui l'attendait vraisemblamement.

_ Bonjour, ça va, bien dormi ?, parla-t-elle en signalat sa présence par un petit coup sur l'épaule du blond.

_ Oui et toi, t'as l'air d'être très bien réveillée, répondit l'Hériter Malefoy.

Ce dernier la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une classe vide -il avait veillé à ce que la porte se déverouillait bien et que la Serpentard ne s'enfuyait pas. Il s'installa sur la chaise derrière le bureau du professeur et Pansy, elle, s'installa sur ce même bureau devant Drago.

_ Je t'écoute, Pansy.

_ De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? Et non, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi, arrêtes de faire cette tête.

_ De ce que tu as fait ce matin, par exemple ?

_ Ah, bon ! Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, u peux me le dire ?

_ T'as vu quelqu'un, non ?, proposa Drago et Pansy acquiesça : Un gars ou une fille ? Vu ta grimace au mot "gars" et tes yeux rêveurs au mot "fille", j'en déduis que c'est une fille.

_ En fait, tu les mérites tes "Optimal" ! C'est bon, je vais de réponde, pas la peine de t'énerver, ajouta-t-elle puisqu'il voulait sortir sa baguette magique. Oui, en effet, j'ai vu une fille ce matin et tu sauras qui c'est en temps voulu. Et non, je ne cèderais pas, OK ?!

_ Oh, dommage et j'ai vu ta mère en te cherchant dans le château.

_ Quoi ? ... Ah oui, c'est vrai ... Oh, merde de chez merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que le ou les parent(s) responsable(s) devaient venir où se trouve leur enfant quand il ou elle fête ses 18 ans !

_ Hein ?, fit d'un ton très éloquent le fier Malefoy.

_ Je t'expliquerais tout quand j'aurais trouvé ma mère et lui aurait demandé si je peux ou non.

_ Si tu peux quoi ?, fit une femme de quarante ans aux cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'en bas du dos identifiée comme étant Elizabeth Parkinson.

_ Lui dire tout à propos de ma famille maternelle, Mère.

Sa mère lui donna son accord d'un simple geste affirmatif de la tête. Drago sollicita une réponse de Pansy :

_ Pourquoi "famille maternelle" et pas aussi "famille paternelle" ?

_ C'est simple à comprendre : du côté de mon père, il n'y a aucun vampire.

_ Vamquoi ?, s'étonna le blond.

_ Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement.

_ Au moins, je le lui ai dit, lança Pansy tandis que Drago s'affaissait. Ça va, Drago ?

_ Tu crois qu'il va bien alors que tu viens de lui apprendre que tu es une vampire.

_ Beh quoi, il a eu de la chance parce que moi quand j'ai appris qu'il était devenu un Mangemort, je me suis évanouie et il s'est moqué de moi pendant 13 semaines, non stop. Alors que lui, il s'est juste affalé et je vais être trop occupée avec ma calice pour penser à rire de lui.

Drago lui demanda ce qu'était une calice ; elle lui expliqua que c'était une sorte d'âme-sœur pour un ou une vampire.

_ Tu l'as vue très tôt ce matin, non ? Ta calice...

_ Comment vous le savez, Madame Parkinson ?, inerogea de nouveau Malefoy mais à la susnommée cette fois-ci.

_ Je sens une aure personne et son odeur se complète avec celle de Pansy, cela signifie que c'est sa calice. Et en semaine, Pansy se réveill 15 puisqu'elle a juste besoin de se préparer et pas de manger donc c'est bizarre qu'elle soit déjà réveillée un peu avant 7 H 00.

_ En parlant de manger, tu as fait le plein de briques de "jus de tomates", Mère ?, dit la jeune vampire en mimant les guillemets.

_ Tu préfères le goût du bœuf j'espère, parce que j'en ai remplis plus de 75 % des briques.

Sa fille unique acquiesça et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui en passer une bonne poignée. Sa mère lui passa un sac avec une demi-dizaine de briques de sang de bœuf. Elle but le contenu de trois des cinq briques.

_ Hé, fais gaffe, Pansy, si tu continues à ce rythme-là, tu videras le contenu de cette sacoche avant l'Union !, sermonna sa mère en montrant une sacoche aussi grande que la surface d'un bureau d'élève et aussi profond qu'une malle.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'allais oublié cette saloperie de cérémonie de l'Union... Hé mais si ni moi ni ma calice ne voulons de cette vie, nous ne sommes pas obligées de la faire ! Pas vrai ?

_ Non, lui répondit sa mère. Il faut que tu la fasses quand bien même, vous ne voudrez pas d'une vie éternelle.

Brr grr !

_ C'était quoi ce bruit ?, demanda la jeune fille en regardant le blond.

_ Euh... c'était mon estomac. Vous entendre parler de manger m'a donné faim et le fait aussi qu'à 7 H 00 d'habitude, jai déjà mangé et que je t'attends sur un canapé de la Salle commune.

Pansy se retourna vers sa mère... du moins l'emplacement où devrait se trouver sa mère car celle-ci éait partie durant la diatribe de Drago.

_ Bon, tu n'as qu'à aller à la Grande Salle, je dois changer de tenue car celle-ci a son odeur dessus qui est beaucoup trop présente.

_ O.K., à toute à l'heure, Pansy !

Elle souffla un bon coup après le départ de Drago.

 **^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^u^**

Elle sortit pour la seconde fois de la matinée de la Salle commune des Serpentard.

Elle était maintenant habillée de son uniforme comportant une jupe grise, un chemisier blanc, un polo gris lui aussi et la cravate verte et argent caractérisant sa maison.

Elle se dirigeait en direction de la Grande Salle et plus précisément la table des Verts et Argents.

 _Maintenant, je sais qui est ma calice, merci Mère !_ , pensa-t-elle de manière ironique. _En parlant de calice, il faudra que j'essaye de ne pas lui faire l'amour, sinon ça sera super pour mon côté "_ vampire soumise _"... Oh, merde, c'est une Gryffondor, ses chers amis me voyent pas d'un très bon œil, donc j'ai une grande chance de me faire tuer par eux, à part s'ils ont déjà pris quelqu'un qui avait de l'importance pour eux dans leurs bras ; ça, c'est vraiment trop génial. Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ou même juste attirée sexuellement par moi ?..._ La suite de ses divagations se perdit dans les yeux chocolats d'une certaine Gryffondor occupant ses pensées, qui était visiblement en colère. Elle regarda l'objet de ses réflexions. Puis partit vers la table des Verts et Argents où l'Héritier Malefoy la regardait avec un sourcil interrogateur ou peut-être surpris. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouilles mais le but sans grand appétit. Arrivèrent au moment où elle finit son verre, leurs Némésis.

_ C'était quoi, ce jeu de regard avec Hermione, Parkinson ?, fit l'un d'eux.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Weasley...

* * *

À suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises), des suggestions de correction de phrases maldites (c'est mon défaut ainsi que le vocabulaire), je suis preneuse... Si vous voyez des fautes, dîtes-le-moi. (Pour le résumé aussi...)

Zinee.


End file.
